justshapesandbeatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Shapes
This page is dedicated for many of the frequently asked questions of Just Shapes & Beats to the developers of Berzerk Studio as well as the wiki itself. Wiki * Q: Why is my uploaded picture deleted? A: It may either be one of the following reasons: ** It is a picture that is NOT related to the official content material of JSB (ie. fan art or non-JSB material). Official content material refers to in game objects or characters that can be seen in the game, while fan art can posted at third-party uploading sites such as Imgur. ** It is a picture that violates the wiki's policies and guidelines (a warning or a ban may be issued). ** The picture is NOT a placeholder, but it is a lower quality picture. of an existing one. General * Q: Other players have additional characters besides the dancing shapes in the main menu. How do I unlock them? A: Complete Story Mode for the first time, then fulfill the requirements for the challenge at the top of the screen. * Q: What is Just Shapes & Beats: Hardcore Edition? A: This version of the game adds an optional Hardcore Mode, which levels are redesigned in some form or another, making them more difficult than before. * Q: Will other platforms of Just Shapes & Beats: Hardcore Edition be released other than the PS4? A: As of 6/1/2019, the update was released in other platforms on May 31, 2019. Level Editor * Q: Will JSB have a level editor at some point in the future? A: Yes. * Q: What is the current state of the level editor? A: As of 2/5/2019, the current state of the level editor is pre-alpha and it's currently being tested by small group of members selected by the developers. * Q: Is it possible to test the level editor? A: It's possible, for as long as one can meet the following requirements and submitted the form. * Q: Where can I find the form to test the level editor? A: It can be found in the official Berzerk Studio Discord server. Additional frequently asked questions about the editor can be found there. Story * Q: Are the names of the characters given in their respective pages official? A: No. While all characters do have an internal filename (barring The Big Cube and the Plants, which their internal filename is "Friend" and with varying filenames respectively), none of the characters officially have a name. Instead, names are left up to interpretation by the player themselves. ** The Big Cube is named as such in the wiki so that players can quickly identify by their shape and size of the player, rather than using "The Friend". * Q: How about the genders or even personalities of the characters, are they official as well? A: Like their names, they do not have an official information regarding their personality or genders. Again, it's up to the player's interpretation of a character. ** Although the players' gender is referred to as a male (using the pronoun "he" along with the usage of "Hero" rather than "Heroine" for both one of the feats in the game and the game's internal files respectively), for the sake of clarity, the wiki refers the gender as ambiguous (using "it" or "they" pronouns). "He" can also substitute as "it" in some languages, notably French (where the game's artist, Em is fluent in) and Spanish. * Q: Story Mode is difficult, is there any way to make it easier? A: Enable Casual Mode in the settings menu. * Q: Is playing Story Mode multiplayer possible? A: Yes, though accessing it will be different.